Bionics/Personal Trainer Efron Episode
Davenport house | Living room Tasha: I booked myself a personal trainer Bree: Wow.. This time you’re not posing me as your’s Tasha: No, not this time The door bell rings Debby: I’m not awnsering the door!! The last time my last boyfriend was infront of it Bree: Got point!! *superspeeds to the door and opens it* Efron: Am I right at the Davenport house? Bree: Yea, I’m Bree Davenport Efron: I’m looking for Tasha Davenport Bree: And you are? Efron: I’m Efron, personal trainer Bree: Okay, Tasha just told us about you. Come in!! Efron: *enters* Thanks Big D: That’s *points briefly at Efron* your personal trainer?? Tasha: Yes. Can you wait here, I go change *goes upstairs* Big D: Hey Efron, I’m Tasha’s husband Efron: Nice to meet you, Mr. Davenport Big D: I gotta go to work so (whisphers in Debby’s ear) Keep an eye on him Debby: Oh I will Big D: Good *leaves* Bree: I gotta go too. Let’s go Chase and Adam *leaves with them* Debby: You can sit down, if you want Efron: Sure *sits down* Debby: *sits down* How old are you?? Efron: 28. You? Debby: 17 Efron: Young. Really young Debby: Not that young!!! Efron: Yes, you are Debby: Okay, fine… I’m the youngest here Efron: *kisses her* Debby: *kisses him back* They pull apart Debby: I thought, I’m young, really young Efron: *kisses her again* Debby: *kisses him back* They pull apart. Tasha comes downstairs Tasha: Let’s get started Efron: *gets up* Sure, then let’s go Debby: Bye Tasha and Efron leave. Debby lies down. Debby: What is that? *picks it up* Oh my, Efron forgot his phone *superspeeds upstairs and superspeeds downstairs in her training suit* Outside Debby superspeeds to Tasha and Efron Debby: Hey Tasha: *screams* Debby, oh my- you scared me to hell!! Debby: Sorry… *takes the phone from her pocket* I think, you lost that *hands it to Efron* Efron: *takes it* Thanks. How did you find us?? And how can you be so fast?? Debby: A lot of training and that’s just who I am! Gotta go!! *runs off* Holden apartment Doorbell rings Brooke: I get it!! *gets up* Spencer: No, sit down again!! Brooke: In a sec *superspeeds to the door and opens it* Debby? Hey, what you’re doing here? Debby: Can I come in? Brooke: Sure!! *walks in direction living room* Spence, clear the living room!! Debby: *walks in and closes the door* Spencer: Why? Brooke: Do you wanna listen to girl drama Spencer superspeeds out of the room Brooke: *laughs* Just as I thought. Come, sit down *sits down* Debby: Thanks *sits down next to her* Brooke: So, what’s up? Debby: I think, I’m in love.. Brooke: Debby, that’s awesome!! Debby: He’s 28 Brooke: (shocked) What?! Debby: And Tasha’s personal trainer… Brooke: Debby… Debby: I know… but we kissed and it felt so right… Brooke: Debby, that’s illegal!! He can go to jail for that!! Debby: Okay, I end it!! You’re right!! Brooke: Good!! Come here *hugs her* Debby: *hugs her back* Thanks, I needed that Next Day Efron’s apartment Debby and Efron are making out Efron: You’re not allowed to tell anyone!! Debby: I only mention it to Brooke, my step-sister. BUT I said, that I end it Efron: Doesn’t seems like you did!! Debby: I was lying!! Efron: Are you good in that?? Debby: You can say, that this is an ability of mine Category:Transcript Category:Bionics Transcript